My New Beginning: Isabella Marie Cullen
by IceVampGirl231
Summary: This is my own version of Bella and Edward's wedding day. Might continue...might not.


**Credit not only goes to me, but to my awesome editor/betareader person, BlueSea14! Give a big cheer for her too! She was a big help with this since it is my first story on fanfiction. Thank you BlueSea14!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not Stephanie Meyer, the wonderful creator of the magnificent Edward Cullen. Nor do I own any of her characters. Sighs I wish I had someone like Edward.**

**AN: This is my first story on fan-fiction so um yeah, it might not be the greatest thing in the world. Please do not hold back criticism or comments. I just don't want any cussing in the reviews or I will get mad ... I don't like being mad in the summer, I have tendency to lash out at people. SO yeah. On with the story...**

**P.S. AN: Also, I chose the song ****My Heart Will Go On**** by Celine Dion for the first dance because I believe that the first few lines convince people of Bella's feelings in a song. Everyone knows that she wouldn't survive without him but even though he left her in New Moon (frowning) she still tried to get her heart to go on because she was still in love with him. So yeah, if you don't like my choice or you don't think that then make your own story and choose a song because I was the one who wrote the plot or whatever... so yeah... DON'T bug me about my decisions.**

**Thank you and please review or I will not continue. And I will be a very upset author who doesn't feel worthy for such writing opportunities.**

* * *

**The Wedding Day**

_Okay, the guest list. Let's see here._

_Angela _

_Ben_

_Jessica _

_Mike _

_Tyler _

_Eric_

_Lauren_

_Charlie_

_Phil_

_Renee_

_Renee..._My mother. She had repeatedly tried to convince me to wait till I was older to get married. I had explained to her so many times that I am my own person and that Edward is not Charlie. Edward and I love each other much more than life itself. I belong with Edward, and no matter what anyone tells me that is how I wanted my life to be.

Thinking of belonging with Edward made my thoughts turn to Alice. She most likely knew I was already awake, and was probably going to arrive soon to drag me out of bed and force me to submit to a makeover. Of course, I had to allow Alice her fun today. I would need the makeover: it was, after all, my wedding day.

I sighed, looking out at the rising sun peeking over the treetops of the green Forks forest. Alice had forecasted that it would be cloudy later on in the day.

"Bella?" A high voice sang to me from somewhere down the hallway. "Good, you're awake now. We have to get the bride ready for your wedding," Alice skipped into the room happily, smiling sweetly. I was currently in Edward's room, where I had spent the night. He had taken off with his brothers to spend the night hunting before our wedding, away from the house – and me. After all, it is said that the bride and groom couldn't see each other before the wedding because seeing each other before then would be bad luck.

"Okay, what's first Alice?" I laughed nervously, thinking not of only the wedding, but of tonight. Edward promised we would…_try_…once I married him. Just thinking of it made my cheeks turn a bright red. Shaking my head to get focused, I followed Alice out of the room.

"First is breakfast for the human. Don't tell me you don't want to eat, because if you don't you will have no energy," Alice chattered quickly, bounding the stairs toward the kitchen where the delicious aroma of pancakes and scrambled eggs was coming from. I smiled happily at the thought of Esme's cooking. For a vampire who couldn't taste what she had created, Esme excelled at developing the tastiest treats to eat. When I walked into the kitchen, Esme turned around and smiled kindly at me.

"Good morning, Bella. Please, sit down and I'll have your food done in no time.

"You didn't have to Esme. I could have – " Alice interrupted before I could continue.

"You 'could have' nothing, Bella," she scolded teasingly, a wide beam on her lips. "Today is your wedding day, and if Esme chooses to spoil you with a…homemade breakfast...then she will." She curled her nose slightly at the words, obviously not entirely enthusiastic about my diet of regular, human food.

She was determined to get me to accept the food, and there really was no way I was going to turn down something that, no doubt, tasted absolutely fantastic. I nodded my consent unwillingly as Esme set my breakfast before me.

"Thank you, Esme. It looks amazing," I grinned at my soon-to-be mother-in-law as I scooped a heaping teaspoonful of scrambled eggs and stuffed it into my mouth. As I ate my wonderful breakfast, my thoughts started drifting to my beautiful wedding dress-typical of a soon-to-be bride. I felt a smile spread across my face as my dress came into mind. It was very much my style, with an innocent and yet elegant flair. Luckily Edward had not been able to see it in Alice's head because of her superior mind blocking skills to keep Edward out of her head.

My dress was beautiful. It was white, with a wide v-neck and a back drape neckline. The long chiffon bell sleeves fell around my hands gracefully and the short train of the dress trailed only a few lengths behind me on the ground.

Of course, Alice had commanded me to wear heels with the dress. I was able to convince her to let me wear heels that were not too high so that I wouldn't stumble over my own two feet and embarrass myself in front of the guests. Knowing my luck, I would end up at the ER for tripping on my wedding dress. I shuddered visibly at the thought.

"Bella, darling are you cold?" Esme asked worriedly, noticing my sudden shiver.

"Huh? Oh no, no. I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," I replied with a reassuring smile.

"Oh good! You're finished with your breakfast. Okay, first you will take a shower and follow the line of products I left out for you. Then Rose and I will come in and do your hair and makeup. I don't want you out until you're done and I don't want you taking too long, either. We have a lot do to," Alice babbled excitedly as Esme grabbed my plates. Sighing, I bowed my head in submission and followed Alice up the stairs.

Stepping out of the shower, water dripping down my body from my wet hair, I noticed a beautiful wedding corset on a hook by the door. I would really have to thank Alice for taking in my shyness into consideration. I was glad she had not bought me some Victoria's Secret hot pink see-through baby-doll that would have left little to the imagination. She cared about me being comfortable with my soon-to-be husband on our wedding night. Wringing out my soaked hair with a spare towel, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't fighting the fact that Edward loved me, but seeing how I looked next to him in mirrors or photos really made me believe he could deserve someone more beautiful and sure of herself than me. But, no: he had chosen me, had come back for me, and had been miserable without me. I couldn't let my insecurities keep on doing this to me; I chastised myself quietly. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Bella. Hurry up: we have to keep you on schedule! If you don't hurry I will force you into that corset myself," Alice's voice rang out, teasingly threatening-even though I knew she would do it. "Give me five minutes, I just started drying my hair," I called back, hurriedly drying myself off with the bright pink towel next to me. Alice sighed and walked away, probably to get Rosalie or Esme. Walking over to the corset, I smiled at its simple elegance. Slightly loosening the strings at the top and bottom of the back, I slid the top over my head, adjusting it so that is fit snugly on my upper torso around my chest. After I was satisfied with the top's fit, I put on the panties and garter belts, slipping my long white stockings on with them. Strapping them to the corset quickly, I looked at myself in the mirror, shocked at what I saw.

The plain white corset fit my chest snugly and had a squared neck. It showed the top swell of my breasts, including a small amount of my cleavage. And it hugged my midsection, showing the curves I never bothered to notice or recognize before.

I had to admit, I looked beautiful in it, with my damp hair slightly wavy from being wrung out in a towel. Another knock to the door and an impatient vampire pushed my thoughts aside.

"Bella! We have to do your makeup and get you into your wedding dress," Alice called to me from outside the bathroom door, which I quickly opened. "Oh Bella! You look beautiful! Edward is definitely going to be speechless at the sight of you," Alice gasped, smiling radiantly at me. She turned me around, buttoning and tightening the back of the corset until breathing was barely manageable. I blushed red at the thought of Edward seeing me like this and me making him breathless. I doubted that would happen because I was no comparison to any other girl. Then again, if he were telling me the truth - which I didn't doubt - then Edward had never seen another girl in _that_ way before.

"Ok, Alice, enough staring. Let's get done with this so I can go see Edward, please," I begged, letting Alice push me into 'the chair' in front of which sat a mountain of makeup and hair products.

"Rosalie, please come do Bella's hair," Alice called out. I was shocked that Rosalie would be willing to help as the beautiful blond haired vampire walking into the room. We were on better terms but I didn't feel as if she accepted my choice quite yet. I sighed and fell back into the chair as Alice spoke to Rosalie in vampire-speed. Soon, Rosalie had plugged in a curling iron and a blow dryer, preparing to style my hair.

"Bella, close your eyes so I can do your make up," Alice's voice shook me out of my daze and I obeyed. I could feel the light touch of the makeup brushes on my skin along with the slight tugging of my hair being brushed, and the heat of the blow dryer against my neck. Feeling this heat, my mind somehow went to the wedding night, and then from there, went to the changing of me becoming a powerful, beautiful vampire. The thought of being changed into a vampire was the ultimate goal in the long line of desires I had for my life with Edward. But the only complication was Edward, himself, and his reluctance that I didn't fully understand.

"Why doesn't Edward want to risk my soul? I may not be that religious but from what I believe, even if you don't have a beating heart, wouldn't you still have a soul? Doesn't your soul control your mind, and your personality?" I mused out loud. I believed Edward had a soul and that I would keep mine, even after I became a vampire. Even if becoming a vampire meant losing my soul, I would still be myself. The same girl Edward knew on the day we proclaimed our love for each other at our meadow.

I hadn't expected an answer, and wasn't insulted when none came. I was sure that Rosalie and Alice had been treated to Edward's opinions on souls before, and that it was a touchy subject - and probably not 'suitable' for a wedding day. "Alice? Which hotel is Edward taking me to tonight after the wedding?" I asked ventured, hoping to drag my mind back to the present.

"I'm actually not sure, Edward hasn't decided on one yet. So, you'll just have to wait and find out," Alice quipped happily in her singsong voice. I sighed, wishing I knew. Then, slyly, Alice added, "So...Bella, anything you're looking forward to tonight with Edward?" Alice giggled as my face turned pink. I pinched my lips together tightly, unsure of how to answer.

"Finally getting to be with Edward alone?" I assumed, though I knew she was talking about something else entirely.

"Of course...and being united as one with him," Alice mentioned cheekily.

"Oh please! Alice, can we talk about something else right now? This isn't helping me relax at all," I whined, my face a deep, dark red. I could hear Rosalie snicker quietly in the background through the chorus of bell-like giggles coming from Alice. I huffed angrily, not enjoying being the source of amusement.

"What else is there to talk about on this particular day - besides the wedding itself - than the wedding night?" Alice questioned lightly.

It was time for a change of subject. My mind landed on my concern, one that I held for after the wedding - and honeymoon. "What is it going to be like when I am a newborn? Besides the blood lust that is?" I pondered, hoping they would take the hint. This was something I wanted briefing on. I didn't want to talk about the wedding night with them right now.

"Well, besides the blood lust, all your senses are heightened. That takes some getting used to as a newborn. And even as a newborn, you won't lust for blood all the time. You will still be yourself besides the blood lust," Rosalie answered me, which was quite a shock. I didn't think she would talk a lot to me at all.

"Ok, that's good to know. What time is it?" I asked nervously, hoping my rambling hadn't gotten us off track.

"It is...noon right now. Let's get you into your dress and shoes," Alice smiled, skipping off into her closet to get my wedding attire. I stood from the chair, stretching from being still for a very long time. "Here it is," Alice sang, showing off the dress to me. I smiled happily as I stroked the fabric. I heard Alice unzip it and let her help me put the dress on. I turned toward the mirror as Alice zipped me up and gasped. I couldn't even try to believe that girl in the mirror was me. I looked radiant - someone beautiful enough to be by Edward's side. My usually long, straight brown hair curled down my back and was topped with an elegant crystal band. My makeup was natural, and innocently alluring.

"Oh my goodness! Alice, Rosalie, I love it! Thank you so much - both of you," I thanked them mercifully, blinking back tears that threatened to fall. I smiled happily and waited for time to pass...

I felt the butterflies in my stomach come back in a wave of anxiety, ripping at the lasting calmness I had felt in the past hour and a half. Only thirty minutes until I would walk down the aisle to be married to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Alice was doing some finishing touches on my attire and make up while talking swiftly to Rosalie.

"Oh! The guests are here. Come on, Rosalie: let's go downstairs. Bella, Charlie will be up here in a few minutes to bring you down. Good luck!" Alice squealed excitedly, most likely from the happiness of her brother and I getting married. I sighed, waving my hand at them to tell them they could go. I let myself gaze into the girl staring back at me in the mirror, letting my thoughts wander aimlessly as I awaited Charlie's arrival.

I hadn't even realized twenty-five minutes had gone by until I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella? Are you ready?" Charlie's voice rang, slightly strained, through the bedroom door.

"Yeah Dad, I'm coming right now," I answered, carefully walking to the door and opening it. Charlie let out a small gasp when I came into view and I could see some tears threatening to spill over.

"Bella, you look amazing," Charlie smiled his crinkly-eyed smile at me and I smiled back, looping my arm with his. Carefully, we walked down the stairs to where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us. They were both wearing silver strapless dresses that flowed around their knees. They smiled at me before beginning to walk out as the wedding music began to play. I could feel the nervous butterflies in my stomach resurface once as Charlie started leading me towards the open door.

I gasped at the sight before me. Alice was really too good at her job as a wedding planner: everything looked and felt perfect. The aisle was lined with beautiful white flowers that smelled lovely, but I couldn't identify what they were for a moment. Then I realized what they were. Freesia! Edward had said my scent reminded him of those particular blooms. I didn't have time to think of anything else before my eyes fell on the one person that meant the world to me. Edward.

He looked absolutely beautiful in his black tux, which contrasted perfectly with his pale white skin, messy bronze colored hair swaying softly in the wind. His face was aglow with so much joy and happiness that it took my breath away, causing me to fall into a daze as I walked the rest of the way to him. I only came back when I felt Edward's cold hand lightly brush my cheek, making a soft sigh of contentment emerge from me. I looked up into his beautiful honey-gold eyes that dazzled me thoroughly until he gave a small chuckle and remind me to breathe. Taking a deep breath, I turned with him to face my soon-to-be brother who was marrying us...Jasper.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan..." Jasper's voice rang out, but I was completely lost after that sentence because of the heart-throbbing smile that stretched across my love's perfect face. I wasn't even listening to the ceremony - until, of course, Edward began to recite his vows,

"Isabella Marie Swan, before you, I had always thought myself complete and in need of nothing else in life. I wasn't who I am now, and that is because of the love and trust you have given me from your beautiful soul. You are the only woman I will ever love and love with all my heart, forever." By the end, I had tears trickling down my cheeks as Edward slipped my wedding ring onto my finger. Then it was my turn, and I opened my lips to let the words I had memorized fall upon his ears.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my love, my angel. My own feelings for you cannot be described in words for they are too deep. I love you with all my heart and soul, in which both belong in your hands and are yours only. I shall love you till the ends of time and forevermore afterwards," I could tell that Edward would be crying at this very moment from the teary eyed glaze his light honey eyes held and I slipped the simple silver band with a small sapphire in it onto his ring finger.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Isabella, do you take Edward to be your husband?"

I had to clear my throat for a moment before I could answer, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Jasper announced, as Edward's hands gently caressed my face and his lips met mine softly and tenderly for the first time as husband and wife. The kiss seemed to last forever before we broke away and walked, together, down the aisle.

And before I knew it, Alice was dragging me away to get into my reception dress. "Come on Bella, let's go get you changed. Your wedding dress probably won't be the most comfortable thing to dance in," Alice assumed as she towed me up the stairs to her room where my reception dress was set out.

"Thank you so much for doing the wedding, Alice. It's incredible!" I thanked her as she unzipped my wedding dress and helped me out of it.

"Not a problem, Bella. That's what family is for," she smiled back at me before hanging my wedding gown. Slipping into the dress that was laid on the bed, I inhaled sharply when I saw how I looked. This dress went down to my knees and was white. It had a v-neck and was very simple. "Edward is waiting for you outside the door," Alice added as she slipped out of the room.

I followed behind her at a slower pace until I reached Edward, whom I immediately smiled at.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," Edward greeted me in his smooth, velvet voice. I walked over to him and slid my hand through his.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," I answered, continuing to smile. As we walked down the stairs, Edward took the time to compliment me on my wedding dress,

"You looked absolutely breath-taking, love." I blushed but was able to keep from looking at my feet in embarrassment.

"You looked pretty good yourself, Edward," I smiled at him.

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Carlisle's voice rang out as we hit the bottom of the stairs. Again, I blushed, but this time looked down at my feet.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed," my husband whispered into my ear, and I smiled at him.

"Now for the husband and wife's first dance," Alice sang out, skipping over to the CD player. As she pressed play, Edward gently placed one hand on my waist while the other tenderly grasped my free hand. In return, I rested one hand on his shoulder.

The soft, relaxing notes of a flute are what helped me recognize on of my favorite songs, My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. I smiled with a sigh of happiness as Edward and I began to dance slowly to the captivating song of our first dance as a couple. Without even seeming to realize it, I mindlessly began to sing softly into my husband's ear.

_"Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you." _I could hear the soft gasp of surprise flow through an exhale from Edward as my voice fluttered whisperings by his ear. _"That is how I know you go on."_

I was just about to open my mouth to continue singing softly but Edward and his beautiful enchanting voice tenderly flowed by my ear.

_"Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on."_Unsurprisingly - but still slightly shocking - the caressing tenderness of his voice singing the song brought tears into my eyes, but nontheless I continued to sing: this time in a soft harmony with Edward.

_"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."_

Without Edward, I sang the next verse.

_"Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone." _As I sang, Edward spun me around before taking up our original stance again without missing a beat. Softly the words left us as we went into a slow, majestic trance, making everyone else in the room disappear except us. It was just Edward and I, gazing lovingly into each others eyes as the music flowed through us, letting our bodies take over into dance. We - myself mostly - didn't even notice the end of the song until we heard the cheering and whistling of everyone in the room.

Blushing red, I shyly hid my face in the crook of Edward's neck, inhaling his wonderful scent. I could hear the song change from where I stood and looked back up at Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile - causing my heart to beat faster against my chest - and his honey-topaz eyes twinkled with love for me. I let a smile spread across my face as I laid my head on his chest in happiness, letting us continue to sway to the music in the background.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I may dance with my daughter now?" Charlie's gruff voice came from next to us. Blinking, I looked up at him - still slightly in a daze- and smiled at him.

"Of course, sir," Edward replied, gently releasing me to my loving father. I could see the tears in my father's eyes as we began to sway to the music, not caring for any words.

"I love you Dad," I whispered softly, knowing this might be one of the last times I saw him.

"I love you too, Bella," my father replied, before he wiped his eyes and took a step back. I smiled warmly at him, happy that he had chosen to come. As Charlie walked away, I could see Lauren, Jessica, and Angela walking my way. Ben, Tyler, and Mike were a little ways off, talking amongst themselves.

"Wow! Bella, the wedding was beautiful. You looked absolutely great," Angela smiled at me. I always knew she was a great friend.

"Congratulations Bella!" Jessica and Lauren piped up quickly; I knew Lauren wasn't being enthusiastic about it, and I assumed she was still mad at me.

"Thank you, all of you. For coming to our wedding," I answered them, before I felt cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello, love. It's time to eat," Edward's cool breath whispered in my ear. I nodded and let him lead me to the table. As soon as we both sat down, Carlisle and Esme both stood from their seats.

"We would like to make a toast to Edward and Bella. Both my wife and I are very happy for our son, having him finally find love for someone as special as Bella. We already thought of Bella as another daughter, but now it is official. To Bella and Edward," Carlisle toasted to us before my parents rose from their seats.

"I was very happy at the prospect of having Bella live with me for these past three years. It has been very nice for me to have someone there with, especially that person being my daughter. Now here she is, getting married. It seems it went by too fast, but that's to be expected. I love you Bella. Congratulations," Charlie grinned at Edward and I, then sat back down with Renee next him. We all began to eat even the Cullens; they probably ate as little as they could get away with. With all the talking, time seemed to speed up. Even as Edward and I cut the cake, taking the first bite, time never seemed to slow down until the very end. It was the hardest part: saying my goodbyes.

I thanked all of my friends from school, which was pretty easy to do. Renee and Phil came over to me.

"Bella, congratulations. I love you so much! I can't believe my baby's married already. Please make sure you stay in contact with me," Renee gushed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged me goodbye.

"I will mom. I love you too. Bye," I replied, tears also in my eyes, as I watched her leave with Phil.

"I'll really miss you Bella. It definitely won't be the same without you around. I love you, please come and visit me," Charlie said, as he hugged me.

"I'll miss you too, Dad. I love you and it won't be the same for me either. I'll see you, goodbye Dad," I replied, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. Charlie nodded at me before taking off into the night.

After watching my father drive away, I turned around slowly only to find my suitcase already by the door.- Alice, probably. Edward had his in his hand and was waiting for me by the entry, a smile upon his handsome face. I smiled back at him.

"I'll be just a moment," I turned around and began looking over the house I had known as my second home for the past three years. I was truly going to miss it and most of the memories it had. I walked through the rooms, letting my eyes take in everything, before I climbed the stairs to see Edward's room one last time.

As I entered his room, it was a relief to see nothing was packed yet.

The CD's were all still aligned like before and everything was the same. Sighing I walked back down to Edward and hugged him. "I'm ready to go now," I whispered into his chest. I felt him kiss my head before leading me out to the Vanquish. Opening the door for me, he gave me a kiss before going to his side and starting the car. And then we were driving off into the down the driveway to start our wedding night.

* * *

**AN: Please review people, I am not continueing the story but still please review. I might consider continueing if I get 10 reviews or more. If I get that many reviews then I'll post more. Don't push your luck though people, I feel like being kind...**


End file.
